Lust
by Minnie2910
Summary: I lust to go home. I lust to have food and water. I lust to be clean. But most of all, I lust to have him… Isabelle Rue Mellark is the 14 year old daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The games are long gone, but an old enemy has returned, and will do anything to break up the family.
1. Chapter 1

I sit on my bed upstairs. The quilt is lovely and soft, and pink – my favourite colour – with roses. I myself helped grandmamma to sew it, and I love it to bits. My little brother, Marcus, likes to play with my old toys in my room. I don't mind, as long as he doesn't break anything. My shelves are packed with shining trophies from school, and I polish them every month. I have my walls filled with painting I have done, after all, I got Dad's knack for art!

"Isabelle Rue Mellark, come downstairs, now!" mother calls from downstairs.

"Coming Mum!" I yell, before turning to Marcus, "don't touch any of the stuff on the walls and shelves, ok?" he nods in agreement, and goes back to him game. Mum and Dad liked the names Isabelle and Marcus, and our middle names – Rue and Cato – are names of people from Mum and Dad's games. Rue was an ally of Mum's, who was tragically killed by a ruthless career. And Cato was their fiercest and strongest competitor, whom they admired for his courage and bravery.

I trudge along the dimly lit hallway, dragging my heels across the soft carpet. "I need you to trace this pattern onto the fabric for the new cushion cover," she orders as I enter the brightly lit kitchen. This is the house in the Victor's Village that Mum first lived in. I sit at the ornate kitchen table, pick up the white chalk and begin to trace. After a while, I put down the chalk, dust off my fingers and push my long, brown hair out of my shining blue eyes. I got my hair from my mother and my eyes from my father. I pick up the chalk again and finish the design on the green fabric with yellow roses. This cushion will go in the living room, and it is tradition that I make them, mother just tells me when to do it.

"I'm finished Mum!" I call, holding up my handiwork for her to inspect.

"Good," she says, "Now, grab the scissors out of the cupboard and cut along those lines," she instructs. So I get out of my seat, smoothing my skirt, and fetch the scissors from the cupboard under the oven.

I return to my seat and begin cutting. It's a lot of pressure, as nice fabric is so hard to come by, if I mess up, we won't get the new cushion for another six months. About halfway through my job of cutting, there is a knock on the door. And not an ordinary knock either, it sounds very… important, and official. "I'll get it!" I call, get out of my seat And make my way to the front door.

I look through the peephole and see a man in a suit standing there. His jaw is very square, and solid looking, and he has dark brown hair, and the same coloured eyes as Mum's. I wonder if they are related. So, I open the door, "Hello, how can I help you?" I ask, in the most formal voice I can manage.

"Why, hey the Isabelle, the last time I saw you, you were a tiny little baby," he says, "I'm here to see your mother, we are very good friends, is she in?" he inquires, looking at me with his steely grey eyes, just like those of people who live in The Seam. "Um, I'll get her for you," I reply, and turn on my heel, flicking my brown hair over my shoulder.

"Mum, there's some guy at the door who says he is a friend of yours," I say bluntly to Mum.

"Alright, and watch your tone young lady!" she scolds playfully, and makes her way to the door. I follow, intrigued to see what the matter is. She approaches the door and gasps. "Hey Catnip," the guy replies. "God, is it really you Gale?" she gasps. The man nods, and they embrace. It's really weird, seeing her hug a man other than dad, but eeh, if they're friends, good for her. And Gale, I remember that name. He and Mum were friends as kids, and they used to be in love with each other, but that was before the Games changed her life. I am so glad they don't exist anymore, I would rather die than go through all that.

"My, hasn't she grown," he states, pointing at me.

"Yes, she has, hasn't she," Mum replies, looking at me with her 'go away' look. I huff and turn away. Does she really think she can keep _me_ from listening to her conversation. Pfft. I sulk upstairs, before creeping back down, gliding gracefully down the banister. I sneak into the kitchen, and from there to my secret hiding nook inside the fireplace. I built it myself, and I can see and hear everything, without getting sooty or being seen. I personally think it's genius!

"Gale, why are you here?" Mum asks, with a very worried tone in her voice, "You never have time to visit us,"

"Yes, you see, an… incident let's call it, has occurred. The Capitol citizens have rebelled against us, and wiped out our entire government. They've taken over, and demanded that everyone listen to what they say. Their leader is unknown for the time being, but we all have to listen. It's going back to what it was before!" he cries.

"No, what have they made you do Gale?"

"I'm being forced to host their television shows, many of them from before, such as their biased news reports,"

"That's terrible!" Mum cries, and embraces him tightly.

"But, I'm afraid that's not the worst…" he trails off.

"Gale, whatever do you mean?" she asks, now almost in hysterics.

"They're bringing _it_ back.."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes Catnip," he swallows before continuing, "Let the 77th annual Hunger Games begin!"

"No! We banned it years ago! It can't be!" she screams, and collapses into his arms, fully out of it. I have never seen her this hysterical before, which makes me worried, and I don't like the sound of this words. _'Let the 77__th__ annual Hunger Games begin!' _that seems bad. What if they're bringing them back!


	2. Chapter 2

Gale sits at the kitchen table, waiting for Mum to wake up. I sit there with him, asking all sorts of questions about what it was like as a kid, how he met Mum and so on. I learn a lot about her that I never knew, like, she is a sucker for rules – we have about 50 just for inside the house – and when she was younger, she used to do heaps of illegal things, like hunting in the forest… wow, I never would have expected that from her.

Then, the door creaks and opens, "Daddy!" I yell, leave my seat and rush towards him, jumping on his shoulders just like a two year old, "Something happened to Mum, she's in there with a man named Gale." I inform him, pointing at the kitchen. He drops his stuff,

"Katniss," I hear him call, running through the kitchen door and slamming it closed, leaving me locked out. "Gale, what happened?" he asks, and I hear a chair being pulled out from under the table. Gale explains the entire story. "Oh shit, they're bring them back!" he exclaims. At that moment I hear a groan, and a voice softly saying, "Peeta, don't swear, the kids could be listening."

I laugh, she's awake, and just like before, chastising Dad for everything. I open the door slowly, "Mum, you're awake?" I ask.

"Yes Isabelle, I am, but I have some very bad news to tell you. You need to sit down," she replies, her grey eyes locking onto mine. "Ok, do you want me to get Xander?" I ask.

"No sweetie, this will only affect you. Now, remember how I told you about the Hunger Games?" she asks. I feel six eyes staring into my soul, and know what this is about. I could be reaped, and end up going to the games. "Yeah, what 'bout them?" I stammer, now feeling really nervous.

"Well, as you might already know, Gale here," she looks at him and he smiles and waves, "is a TV presenter. And… he'd be best to explain it," she says guiltily, not wanting to be the one to break the news. "Hahaha, thank you ever so much Katniss," he smiles sarcastically, "now, as you have learnt, the Hunger Games is a fight to the death in an arena, and the last person left wins, correct?"

"Yep, that's what I know. And that one male and female tribute from each district is reaped from a bowl to participate, I know the deal. But can someone please tell me what it has to do with me?" I cry, now panicking. "Good, well, our government has been overtaken, and the old Capitol citizens demand that we return the Hunger Games again. You, could be chosen to participate, and you need to be prepared…" he stands up, tucks away his chair and turns to face the door, "I need to be getting back, if they knew I told you, well, let's say I would end up like Seneca…" he grimaces, before abruptly leaving.

"So, you mean I could end up in the games?" I look first at Dad, then Mum. They nod solemnly.

"So that means you need to train!" exclaims Mum, she then leads me out to the shed, which is strictly off limits. "Now," she states, "You are not to tell _anyone_ about what I am going to show you. These are my private weapons, from my hunting days. If you can master these, you will at least have a chance at winning the games. I don't want to lose my kid because of them!"

I get to take the next week off school, and Mum teaches me how to use a bow and arrow. I get taught how to grip the aging wood in my hands, and pull and release the wiry string. She instructs me to load the arrows, and how to aim it properly. I can get them to fly majestically through the air, only seeing their brightly coloured feather tips. I fail to miss a target, and it turns out I'm a natural, and I got her ability to have amazing accuracy.

"I'm amazed Isabelle, you really are good for a beginner."

"Thankyou Mum" I beam, delighted to be compared to her.

She continues helping me with shooting, and I eventually progress onto moving targets. This is a lot trickier, as you have to predict where the target will be, and at what speed it will be travelling, and aim to hit it there. I select an arrow from the quiver – a nice light-weight one with a yellow feathered tip – and string it into place on the bow. I hold the bow up and have the arrow at eyelevel. I pull back on the wire of the bow, and nod at Mum. She throws some fake birds up at the sky, and I aim.

I release the string, and watch, the arrow flies through the air at lightning speed, before piercing the plastic bird and shooting towards the ground. I hear Mother clapping, "I'm very impressed, it took me ages to master that, but I think you have the knack of it. Let's try some more!" We continue to practice, her throwing these bird things in the air, and me shooting them down. Then, after hitting ten out of ten, she progresses onto two birds at once. I have to re-string quickly, yet with accuracy and aim all within the space of two seconds. It is actually a fair amount of time, and I hit every single bird she throws, including three at once.

"I think you have that all down pact," she rejoices, and pats me on the back.

"Hell yes!" I reply, jumping up and down.

"Now, it is time for you to learn about snares and trapping things, as well as what plants are edible. These will come in handy, not only in the games if you ever do go, but in real life as well. In school, you will learn about plants, and you will be able to know all the different types of plants. Understand?"

I nod, and we move on.

She teaches me how to set up many snares, ones to trap animals to use for food, and even ones to catch humans, and leave them trapped in a net, or left hanging from tree branch. I listen intently, knowing that if it comes down to it, this stuff will help save my life. I grip the ropes firmly, and tie them together in a solid knot, checking to ensure that they will not fray or come undone on their own. Then, I tie a noose in the bottom, and scramble up the apple tree, tying expertly to high up branch, and hiding the noose under some leaves. " Dad! Come look at this!" I call, and beckon to for him to come over. Mum is in the corner, burying her face in her hands to keep herself from laughing. "What is it?" Dad asks as he approaches the tree, he keeps walking, and, as planned steps right on top of the noose. He yells, and is flung up into the branches of the tree, cursing at me for being such an idiot. Mum kills herself laughing, before running to help him. And I giggle quietly to myself, this really is hilarious.

"Hahaha, very funny, _not_!" he says, before chastising Mum for teaching me this.

"Well, she had to learn, and for you to test it out, was brilliant!" she screams and runs away, having  
Dad chase her. Seriously, they act like two year olds sometimes.

After regaining her composure, Mum returns to me. Saying that there would be no more snares, and that there is always training at the games if I ever go. So we move onto plants. "Sit on the couch," she orders, and I do as I am told. She reaches up to the top shelf of the bookcase, and pulling down a dusty, hardcover book.

"Now, you have to be very careful with this. This book has been in the family for years, and is a documentation of every plant known to mankind. Your grandfather started the edible plants bit, and your other ancestors did the medicinal plants. I continued on both, from what I learnt, and your father drew in the diagrams," she states, looking lovingly at the book.

"Wow," I gasp, astounded by how old this thing is.

"You will need to study this, learning each plant from another. And also learn the difference between god and bad ones, such as Nightlock and Raspberries. I will leave you be, yet will be back to test you in a couple of hours. Ok?" I nod, and bury myself in the world of plants. Turning the yellowing pages as delicately as possible.

I am there for hours, completely mesmerised by the intricacy of everything, and the specific healing qualities of each plant. Then I hear a shout from the kitchen. "Isabelle, come here now, there is something on TV you should see…" I enter the room and look at the glowing box on the wall. I gasp, it's Gale…

**Heeeeeey guys! I hope you enjoy this so far. Hehehe. Can you guys please review and favourite more? Pretty please with cherries on top? It would mean alot to me! Anyway, guess what the announcement Gale is giving is about exactly! hehehe.**

**Anyway, thats all for now, and I shall see you guys later. Byeeeee**

**Minnie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Our computer has been stuffing up sooooo badly – I'm saving for one of my own, and my parents say they will help if I can prove I can actually save :D – but yeah. And I also have had to have a tooth pulled out this week :'( It hurt like hell, and that happened on Thursday, and now, here it is Monday, and I still can't open my mouth without the muscles in my jaw seizing up. Anyway, enough crap from me and enjoy the chapter, and I will have an important notice down the bottom for you, so you should take a look after…**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, my name is Gale Hawthorne, and I have some very exciting news to bring you, that's all the way from the Capitol!" he smiles.

"Bull crap," says Mum to the TV, "it is not exciting, and he is reading off an auto cue!" I've never heard her so mad, must be because of her experience in the games. "Now, as you all know well, The Hunger Games was wiped out a long time ago, but, because of magnificent Capitol citizens, we have brought them back!"

"He's just saying that right Mum, I mean, he doesn't mean it, right?" I ask, now really worried as he does not appear as the man I met last week. "No honey, if he said what he really thought, he would be shot, he's only doing what he's told," she replies, but you can tell that she's upset.

"Oh, ok," I try to lie convincingly, but I don't know whether I succeeded.

"Now, the reaping will be held in 3 days' time, and I suspect that many of you will begin training, which for once, will be allowed as no one will have ever seen a games before. We will have representatives sent to each district to select the tributes, who will then be driven to the Capitol to compete in the games. There will only be one winner. Thank you!" he signs off cheerily, and the screen goes black.

"Oh my God, does that mean that I could get chosen?" I ask.

"Yes sweetie, the reaping's are totally random. You will only have a small chance though, and you won't ever take out tesserae, understand?" I nod in agreement, trying to act calm, but I am terrified on the inside. "We have to make sure you have a nice outfit for the reaping, so I better take you out shopping!" she smiles, knowing how much I love going into town.

We arrive at my favourite shop 'SnowFrost'. I love this place, as everything reminds me of snow. The belle tinkles as we walk inside, and we are showered with a cool breeze. "Welcome Isabelle, and Katniss! Lovely to see you!" greets Delly, the shop owner. She is a plumpish lady, who Mum knew when she was younger. "Hey Delly," she replies, knowing how much she can talk, and trying to keep conversation to a minimum. "Are you here for a reaping dress?" she asks, looking at me with her wide eyes. "Yes, we are," I reply, and wander over to the racks.

"Ooh, I got some new stock in, would you like to see?"

"Oh yes please!" she gestures for me to follow her out the back, and I do so.

"Ok, so everything is in these boxes, and I think I have the perfect dress for you. Give me a second to find it…" she replies excitedly before burying herself in the piles of boxes.

She finally emerges after 10 minutes, holding up a shimmering piece of material. I examine it closely and gasp at how beautiful it is. It is a creamy-blue strapless dress, with little blue polka dots all over it, and a spotted bow on the neckline. There is a shimmering silver belt round the waistline, and there are little sparkles all over the dress. It is absolutely perfect. "I love it!" I scream, and rush to the changing room to try it on.

"I think we have a deal Delly," Mum whispers as I emerge. I am a swan on its lake, with amazing beauty and grace. The dress falls just so, and comes to my mid-thigh. I take it off with the utmost and put my jeans and pink tank top back on. I carefully place it on the counter, and Mum pays for it as Delly wraps it in the classic white tissue, before placing it in the bag.

"I can't wait to see you on reaping day honey," Delly calls as we leave, the bell tinkling in our wake.

"You don't think I'll get picked?" I ask. Mum looks uncomfortable, "Wait, you _do _think so…" I trail off, now having no idea what to do. "Yes, I do believe you will be. I'm sorry I lied to you before, but I believe you are now ready to handle the truth. Victor's children always seemed to have a way of finding themselves in the games, and, for there to be two victors offspring… I'd say you will almost certainly be pulled out of that bowl, but there is no need to worry. You got the training in, and you, along with the district one, two and four's, have the most chance of winning. Schools in those districts kept training children, as they thought it were beneficial. Everyone thought they were mad, but now that is the complete contrary…" she trails off, her steely eyes glistening with the tears that will soon form. "We best get home now," she says, sniffing back her tears and regaining her hard composure.

The next day Dad stays home from work, knowing I now knew the deadly secret that I would almost certainly be picked. He stays with me all day, and I snuggle up to him, Mum and Alex on the couch all day. They are so supportive, as at the age of 14, it is still very young to be in the games. I doubt I will get much sleep tonight. Tomorrow's the day… yet I want to be well rested. Most kids will have been training, and trying to give themselves a chance, should they be picked on the odd chance. I stand up from the couch, "I'm gonna go to bed now, I want to be rested for tomorrow," I state, and kiss my parents good night.

I trudge up the stairs, thinking this may be the last time that it ever happens, and hope like hell that it's not. I change into a pair of aqua shorts and a white singlet, and snuggle down into my bed. With the covers pulled over my head, I pray that sleep finds me quickly.

I wake with a start in the middle of the night. Tears flow down my face and I am in total shock. Mum hears the noise from downstairs and comes up to comfort me. "Don't worry sweetie, no one will be any good, and you might not even be picked out!" she comforts, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me on the forehead. "I know, it's just, scary…" I say.

"Do you want me to stay here till you fall asleep?" she asks quietly, and I nod, wiping away the salty tears from my face.

**Ok, so I live in Australia right? So this chapter was uploaded on a Monday, and from now on, it will be my goal to get a new chapter uploaded every Sunday! This probs won't work out, but heck, I can try right? Anyhoo, I will catch up with you guys later, and be sure to check out ZaneLoverFan88 and I's collective story 'Once in a Lifetime' on her account. My new chapter will be up in the next couple of days. **

**xx Minnie xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Katniss

**Ok, now, I'm not a big fan of changing point of view as it's not what happens in actual books. So, I put this bit as a separate chapter, and the bit in Isabelle's POV will be uploaded later tonight. So, if a chapter has another characters name next to it, it means that it is from their POV. Anyway, i shall see you later tonight when i update again.**

I lay awake in bed for hours, until Peeta comes home. "Honey, should we tell her?" I ask, so confused as what to do. "I don't think so, she'll be better off not knowing," he replies. I lie with my head on his chest, just like we did in that cave, so many years ago. "I miss the old times, no games, nothing for our children to worry about,"

"So do I honey. But I think the most important thing is, who was it that is the leader of the Capitol. I mean, Snow's dead, and isn't Coin?"

"Oh God, I never told anyone, but, after I shot her, I turned around, and she was gone. I think someone took her away. What if she's still alive!? What if it's all her fault!?"

"No, I wouldn't sweat it. Everything will work out fine, don't worry,"

"Ok then," I snuggle down and close my eyes. I think about mentoring, and hoping I won't end up mentoring my own daughter. Eventually, sleep overcomes me, and I black out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I changed her little brother's name from Alexander to Marcus, there is a reason for this, and you shall find out later, but here is the reaping!**

**xx Minnie xx**

I wake up bright and early, having another nervous breakdown. What if I really do get picked? I get up and wash my face, removing all evidence of tears from it. I then put on my new dress, and admire myself in the mirror, I still love it! Reaching into the drawer of my desk, I pull out my mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. I use the delicate brush and apply it to my eyes and lips. Then I brush my soft locks and there, I'm ready. I slip on my soft blue flats, before going downstairs.

"I'm ready Mum!" I call, trying to sound cheery, when in fact I am dying on the inside.

"Oh honey, you look gorgeous! Would you like me to do your hair?" she asks.

"Oh yes please!" I reply, sitting down on the kitchen chair. She braids my hair around the back of my head, leaving a few pieces loose around the sides of my face, making it look nice and soft. "This is how I always wore my hair when I was your age," she says, admiring her handiwork.

I sit on the couch and wait in silence, the reaping is at two, and I'm leaving at 1.30. There is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Lily!" giggles a voice from the door. Lily is my best friend and I have known her forever. We met when we first started school. I open the door for her. She runs and gives me a hug, knowing my predicament. "It's alright honey!" she calms me. She looks amazing, her long, blonde hair is curled, and she is wearing a soft purple dress, with a pair of heels.

We sit together on the couch, watching TV together. Time flies when we are together, and it only seems like moments and it's 1.30. "We should be off," states Lily, looking at the clock, "we'll meet you at the square later Mrs Everdeen,"

"Ok Lily, good luck to you. And Isabelle, you'll be fine, don't worry,"

"I won't Mum," and with that we turn and leave, probably to my doom.

We arrive at District Twelve's Justice building. I've never seen it so festively decorated, there are red banners everywhere that have some strange, gold seal on it. There are televisions everywhere, that screen the reaping. I have heard that the whole thing will be televised later tonight, so the tributes get to check out their competition while on the train.

"We have to sign in Issy, come on," Lily says softly, and practically rips my arm out of its socket. There is a long queue, yet it is moving quickly. It takes ten minutes to reach the front. "Next," calls the newly instated peacekeeper. I hold out my finger, as instructed. The peacekeeper extracts some of my blood, places it on a piece of paper and checks my name. This must also help them figure out the population of the district I presume. She waves me through.

I wait for Lily in the fourteen year olds section. She comes over, and taps me on the shoulder. "Here I am Issy. Take a chill pill girl, you'll be fine,"

"easy for you to say Lil, you're not the one with two victors for parents,"

"True that, but still,"

"Still what…"

"Don't worry, look, it's a clown!" she exclaims. What the hell, there actually is a clown. What kind of place is this, why is there a clown? She is dressed in an orange dress that ends at her knees and conforms to her figure – too tight in my opinion – with about twelve inch high heels that are silver with orange spikes all over the toe. Her eyelashes are so long it defies all natural laws, and her hair is orange and in two big, puffy balls on the side of her head, with a funny little hat perched on top, looking very out of place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as I'm sure none of you know, my name is Marisina Locket, your new escort! It is time for me to show you a very special video, prepared especially for you by the Capitol!" she exclaims. How on Earth is she so cheery? Music starts playing, and a silhouette appears.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I _am_ your new President. You shall do everything I say, and your children will pay for what others have done to me in the past. This is no joke, and will not be taken lightly. Everything is returning to how it was before. If you talk out of place, you get executed, and it is absolutely compulsory that you watch the games. This is all I have to tell you for now. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" the silhouetted figure states.

"I reckon that's a woman," whispers Lily in my ear,

"So do I," I reply in the same tone.

"Now, it is time to select one brave, young man and woman to compete in the 74th Hunger Games for District Twelve. So, ladies first!" she announces, and her hand reaches into the big, glass ball. She fishes around, and pulls out a slip. She walks up to the microphone, and pries open the slip, using her fluoro orange nails. "Isabelle Mellark!" she calls into the microphone, "come on up sweetie."

I stare into nothing, Mum and Dad were right, it was totally rigged! "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Issy, but I'm not gonna volunteer for you," Lily whispers,

"Don't sweat it Lil, I wouldn't want you to, besides, I'm gonna go kick some butt," I giggle, trying to lighten the mood. I step forward, and make my way up to the stage. As I stand there, looking into the sea of people, I can't see Mum and Dad anywhere, where are they? I fight off tears, this could be the last time they see their daughter, and they aren't even here!

"And now, for the boys!" calls Marisina. Again, she reaches into the other glass ball, and pulls out another slip. "Jason Berale! Come on down!" she calls cheerily. Oh crap, not him, please, please not him. He is the school bully, and takes the complete mickey out of me, just cause my parents are both victors. He greedily lunges up to the stage, just like him, he loves to fight, but, compared to the careers and myself, he should be nothing. "Shake hands you two!" cheers Marisina. His grip is firm, and tightens continually, it's like he's trying to crush my hand! Ha, as if.

"Well, there you have it, our two tributes, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" she calls, patting us both on the back. Then, she turns and escorts the two of us into the Justice building, pushing me into the first room on the right, and Jason into the first room on the left.

This is where we wait for our loved ones to say their final words to us. I hope Mum is here. The door opens suddenly, and Lily comes in screaming. "Honey, you win for me, kay!?" she asks, pulling me into a hug. She is so girly, just like me, but she is the only person who knows about that side. She's been crying, you can tell, and I start too, whenever she cries, I cry with her.

"You idiot! You made me cry!" I scold her,

"I'm sorry! It's just, I'm gonna miss you soooo much!"

"Take a chill pill, I'll be back in two weeks," I respond, wiping away my tears while trying not to stuff up my mascara.

"You better be missy," she smiles. A peacekeeper comes to the door.

"You have to leave now," he barks. Lily gets up and hugs me,

"See you soon!" she calls, and the door is slammed shut in my face.

The door opens again, only to reveal "Mum! Dad!" I exclaim. I knew they wouldn't abandon me. They sit me down on the couch, and sit with me. Marcus jumps on my lap, like he did when he was younger. "Sweetie, we have something to tell you," mum says solemnly. Now I'm scared, she never uses that grave tone, just never… Whatever could she want?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ermagod! I am sooooooo sorry for not updating the last few weeks, let's just say that ZLF88 thinks I am an idiot. Hehehe,weeeeeell, I sprained my ankle twice, and have now had a major wrist sprain. I'm probably gonna have to back for a second lot of x-rays, just to make sure there is no hairline fracture. Hahaaha, wish me luck. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and I will be updating more slowly than before, but I will get the chapters up. **

**Love you guys lots, and please review  
**

**xx Minnie xx**

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Well, your father and I have been chosen to be your mentors this year. Which means we will train you and accompany you to the Capitol, but it also means we have to sit in the Capitol and watch everything that happens,"

"And why is that so bad?" I ask.

"Because, in previous years, mentors have been killed if it is discovered they have helped the tribute more than they are allowed to…"

"So, if people find out you helped me, you could die?"

"Yes," Dad grimaces, "but don't worry, we have a gift for you, that will keep you safe," he continues.

"What is it?" I am now curious, a gift?

"Yes, I wore this to both of my games, and it was the symbol of the rebellion. No one will remember this now, and I think you deserve it…" Mum forces something smooth and round into my palm. I turn it over and discover a tiny pin with some sort of bird on it.

"what sort of bird is this?" I ask.

"It's called a Mockingjay. They were a slap in the face to the Capitol, but I think you deserve this,"

"It's beautiful, thank you so much!" I thank them. Mum wipes a tear from her eye, and clings onto Dad's shoulder. She's upset, she could lose me.

The Peacekeeper enters rather rudely and forces my family out, just like with Lily. "I'll never forget you Isabelle!" Marcus calls. He doesn't fully understand what's happening, but I could die. That's all he needs to understand.

I wait patiently in the room, longing for someone to come and collect me. I take my time to admire the items in the room. It's pretty plain overall, but I love the carpet – it is red and a pinky colour, with swirly patterns decorating it. The ceiling is lavishly decorated, with ornate golden carvings of birds. I examine my pin, and realise it is the same bird. 'Something that defied the Capitol,' I think. That's impressive. I wonder if any officials ever get to see this room…

The gruff Peacekeeper practically knocks down the door, grabs my arm and hauls me out of the Justice Building and to the car. "Goodbye District 12," I whisper, this could be the last time I am here alive. It's either that or in a coffin. A shudder runs down my back. I have to get a grip, no more dying thoughts.

"Ha, wittle Isabelle is a scardy cat!" mocks Jason. Sometimes, I swear I want to rip out his lungs, now I actually get the chance. I silently plot his slow, painful death – this shall be fun – though I have to be careful not to show my emotions; that's something I got from Mum.

We board the train in silence, but I can't help but gasp when I see the inside. It is golden, with mahogany tables and rich, soft, deep blue carpet. My room is much the same, with shaggy white carpet and a pink bedspread. After examining the contents of the cupboards I pick out a pair of bleached denim shorts and a soft, pastel pink peplum top. I change my outfit, and go back out to join the others.

Mum and Dad are sitting at the table, with Jason seated opposite, a spare seat next to him, obviously allocated for me. I take my seat, careful to avoid eye-contact with anyone.

"Well, don't you two look lovely," smiles mum. She know what I think of this idiot, but has to be neutral, like Switzerland in the ancient times (I love history of the world). "Thank you, Katniss," I ensure I say, calling her Mum would be awkward.

The four of us have a lovely little chat, until Mariestta comes to fetch us. She whisks Jason and I off to bed, and I swear I hear a small growl come from the latter. I enter the room, and run my feet through the fluffy carpet. After selecting a silk nightgown from the drawer, I head to the adjoining ensuite, and turn on the shower. The warm water rushes over my head and I quickly forget about all my troubles.

Following my shower, I slip under the crisp, fresh sheets. The warmth from the quilt engulfs me, and within moments, as I am so tired, sleep overcomes me, and I am in my weakest state.

In slumber, my ears prick up at a slight creak, and I slowly awaken. There is a glint out of the corner of my eye and I sit up fast. Jason is in my room, wielding a knife. My mouth automatically opens to scream, but he stuffs his fist in there.

"You're too much of a threat to me. You need to be eliminated!" he cackles maniacally. I grunt through his fist, and try to bite down. A metallically, blood taste fills my mouth, and I know I have pierced his skin. Slowly, I bite down harder, and harder, a stronger taste forming in my mouth. Eventually the pain is too much for him, and he stifles a cry, but this is all the diversion I need.

I rip his hand out of my mouth, and my fist comes into contact with his jaw. Scrambling out from under the sheets, I get to my feet, and kick him in the back.

"Help!" I scream, "Help!" scuffling and worried murmurs come from the other room. Mum races in, and sees me on top of Jason.

"What the Hell happened here?!" she screeches, then gapes her mouth open, seeing the knife in his hand, "Did he attack you?" she asks softly. Her eyes widen as I nod.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaaacccckkkk! Heeheehee, I am soooo sorry about the long absence I hava had, but now, my cast is off, all assignments and exams are over (except for maths, but I'll be fine with that one). So here you go. This chapter may seem a little dark and depressing, but I just finished reading 'The Fall of Five' (I am Number Four book 4) and spent the week in a corner dying :'( But enjoy!**

**xx Minnie xx**

Jason is escorted out of my room. Mum has said he will be punished severely as what he did is illegal, and considered rebellious by the Capitol.

"Don't worry sweetie, he'll be sorted out soon enough," she winks at me as she drags Jason out by the tips of his golden brown hair. Serves him right… I now feel really sleepy, and I snuggle back under the covers, thinking about what Lily's face would be if she saw what just happened. Quickly, I am regained by sleep, and the fluff of the doona comforts my terror of the event that has just occurred.

I am soon awoken by Marisina at the door, "Isabelle, time for wakey-wakeys! You're almost at the Capitol, and you need to look nice, you have to go to the Capitol Court along with Jason!" she sounds almost excited at that prospect, and I wonder how much caffeine she has ingested. Marisina turns on her ridiculously high, red heel and exits. I can tell she's wearing a wig, as it slid off-centre slightly as she turned.

I dig through the drawers and cupboards in my train room, looking for something acceptable to wear. My eyes settle upon a deep purple, velvet blouse. It has a silver lace collar, and silver lace lining the pockets. I pair this with a pair of dark, skinny, denim jeans, and a pair of black, inch high wedge heels. There, I hope that's acceptable enough. I brad=id a headband across my hairline, and exit, ready for breakfast.

The dining room is a sight to behold. The table is made of mahogany, with gilded gold legs. The ceiling is as ornate as you can get, with carvings of angels everywhere, it looks very religious to me. And then there's Jason, wearing exactly the same as last night, with the addition of his hands handcuffed, and the collar around his neck.

"Good morning sleepyhead, don't you look pretty today," yawns Mum, she obviously didn't get much sleep after last night's incident.

"Thankyou Mum, are we far away?" I'm curious, I've only ever seen images of the new Capitol, but never been there myself. Mum and Dad often went to visit friends, but Marcus and I were never allowed to tag along.

"No, if you look out that window, you will see the mountains that surround the Capitol. It's probably another ten minutes."

"Oh, ok!" I smile, but I am more intrigued, what fate will Jason suffer?

The rest of the train ride is spent making idle chatter. Jason tries to speak, but violently shakes like he has been electrocuted. I wonder if that is what the collar does?

But my thoughts are abruptly interrupted by the soft screeching of brakes. We're here… I race over to the window, and place my hands on the glass. My first glimpses of the Capitol are in total awe. The concrete empire coming to life right before my eyes. The city skyline looks majestic against the blue of the sky. Yet, there is some eerie danger about it all, I think it's the stonework, making it look powerful, and mighty, ruling over everything with an iron fist. The thought sends a shiver down my back. That's the days we are heading back to, the old ones…

The train is engulfed in darkness, and the trains fluorescent lighting comes on. After maybe 30 seconds, we enter the train station, and I am greeted with the screams and cheers of thousands of the Capitol's population. They really do look as ridiculous as Marisina, with overly-large hairstyles, and so many tattoos, it's hard to see some people's actual features.

I wave through the window, smiling as we go. I moan escapes Jason, and I turn to look at him. He isn't sorry for what he's done. That gleam in his eye tells it all. I would be dead if Mum hadn't come in when she did…

"Isabelle, we've stopped," Mum says. She can tell what I'm thinking about. She always can.

"Ok," I take one final glance out the window, and follow Marisina out the train door. We are lead into a tunnel, and into a carriage drawn by three white horses. I clamber in, and sit on the plush cushions. We are driven throughout the city, Capitolians (as I like to call them) call out to us and wave at us, yet they are confused. As far as any of them know, no one goes this way – ever – to the Tribute Centre. No one knows what occurred on the train, but Mum called ahead to the Court to let them know.

Capitol Court is stone. Literally, the walls are all hard, grey blocks. Not a very exciting place in my opinion. Guards thoroughly check us as we walk through the double doors.

"Welcome, welcome. I am Jaque, I will be leading you to the courtroom for today," says a high-pitched voice behind me. I turn, to find a stout little man, with bright cheeks, a thin moustache, that curls up towards his eyes, and wears a maroon suit. Jaque beckons for us to follow him, and leads us to a room, with a gilded door.

"Enter!" booms a voice inside. I shiver, voices like that always make me nervous.

"Don't worry sweetie, Jason," Mum shoots an evil look at him, "is the one who should be scared." She pushes the two of us forwards, before following, and the doors shut with a thud behind us. Jaque and Marisina are ahead, Marisina shoots me an encouraging smile and takes a seat where Jaque demonstrates. I sit next to her, with Jason, still in his bindings beside me.

Another man enters the room. He towers over everyone, and would be at least 9 feet tall. He is broad shouldered, with black spiralling tattoos, weaving their way up the side of his face. He is a tough man, with a scar going through the right side of his lip. He looks very… menacing.

Beside me, Jason has a nervous spasm. He's afraid, not so tough afterall.

"I am Bouram, you judge for today," he booms, "Jason, what you have done is unforgivable, and with so many witnesses, no trial is necessary." Bouram snaps his fingers, and Jason's bindings fall off and he rubs his wrists. They are bloodied and red, the cuffs have been chafing him.

But Jason's joy is short lived. Jaque comes over and seizes him, another foot taller than originally, and more menacing than the tiny man with bright cheeks who lead us through the building. Scaffolding has been set up in the centre of the room, and aside from our chairs and the Judge's podium, the rest of the room is barren.

Atop the scaffolding, a guillotine has been set up, with a basket in front of it. A black clad man stands beside the mechanism. In his hand lies a machete, made specially to sever the rope holding up the blade. They are going to execute him.

Jason is lead up to the machine, his forehead glistens with tiny beads of sweat. He lays his head down on the block. The man in black raises his sword, and Jason's fear is clear.

"Help me," he croaks. But it is too late. The machete is released. I can't watch, but I hear the swoosh as the blade is released, and a thud in the basket. Slowly, I turn back around. There is Jason's head, his mouth opened in a silent scream, never heard by the world. The ugly cut on his neck oozes blood from both his head and body. I think I'll throw up.

"Isabelle, you will have no district partner. There will only be 23 in the arena this year. Now go!" he booms, and Mum, Marisina and I scurry out of the room, where we are welcomed by Dad. I bury my face into his chest, and he embraces me. But, the only image in my mind is that of Jason's severed head.

**There you have it! Gruesome, I know, but oh well. Everything happens for a reason ;) Hehehe. I sure am glad my science assignment is over. We had to create a website on minerals and phones. So if any of you ever need a website about recycling mobile phones, the minerals used in them, and how minerals are mined and processed, send me a P.M. or something. I can give you the link. And even if you think my site is crap, since it was a school project I had to list all my sources, so there is a list of all the sites I used on there.**

**Buh bye for now, and will TTYGL**

**xx Minnie xx**


	8. Chapter 8

I am lead to my new room by Dad. He stands at the door, he knows I didn't like Jason, but to see someone's severed head… it's torture.

"Are you going to be ok honey? At least there's one less tribute for you to deal with," he smiles, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah, I guess, training begins tomorrow right? Does everyone know what happened?" I ask, my curiosity piqued.

"No, no one knows what happened. They will be told he caught a life-threatening disease, and died on his way to hospital. You were away because it had to be ensured you didn't have it either," he smiles, knowing I become squeamish when diseases are mentioned. I guess you could call it a phobia, but I just don't like them.

"Argh! Dad!" I squeal, and chuck a pillow off my bed at the door where he is standing. He slams the door in defence and I hear the heavy footsteps walking away. "Oh, the tribute parades have been postponed until tomorrow for you, so get some sleep, it's going to be a big day!" he calls.

This is the first chance I have to examine my surroundings. The walls are a luscious greeny-aqua colour, with golden skirting and swirling patterns. The bed is in similar colours, with a fluffy gold blanket, and purple pillows. Personally, I think it needs a bit of pink, but… Hahaha I can imagine Lily's face if she could see me now.

I walk to the bathroom, and notice one welcoming feature, the showers here are similar to those at home, and I have the settings so that it is warm, but uses a strawberry scented shampoo on my hair. It really needs washing. After an hour, I clamber unwillingly out of the shower and dry myself off. From the cupboard, I select the first pink think I see, I silk, pink nightie and crawl into the bed. The nightie looks like one I have at home. Home… I wish I could be in my bed right now, soft and pink, with Marcus sleeping soundly in the room beside me. Where is he now? Probably with Lily, her parents are close friends, that's where he'll be… I drift off, my thoughts clouded with memories of home.

Morning dawns quickly, and I am awoken to a strange sound coming from below me. We are in the tribute training centre, and on the top level, so the floor below belongs to district Eleven. It sounds like shouting, followed by a loud crash. The parade isn't until tonight, so we have until midday to ourselves. I decide to use my time wisely, and after changing into a pair of tracksuit pants and a singlet with a red heart on it, I sit on the couch in my room, with the replays of the Reapings.

It's actually quite interesting to watch, seeing who my competitors will be. From district One,, they look like softies, but the malicious grins on their faces say otherwise. From Two, the girl is a weakling, small and scrawny, even smaller than I am, and that's saying something. I don't know how much competition she will be, but I know to not underestimate her. It's the same in Four, the boy, small for his age, but the girl is massive. These are the kids who have trained their entire lives, even though the games didn't exist, it just became tradition.

There is only one tribute who stands out, the boy from Two. His face is hard and strong, with a square jawline. Dusty, brown hair falls in waves across his forehead, and his green eyes piece straight through me, even though he is only an image on the TV. He is muscly, and a giant. A strange feeling jumbles around, deep in the pit of my stomach. I wonder what it is, but every time I look into those sharp eyes of his, it's like my insides do a flip.

By the time I am up to district 5, Mum joins me.

"What you're doing is very clever, scoping out the competition huh?" she asks.

"Yeah," I smile, and bury my head in her shoulder. We sit like this until all Reapings are finished. It is around 10:30, and my prep team will collect me at 12, so there is plenty of time.

"Would you like to train a little bit?" asks Mum. She's trying to distract me from the events that unfolded yesterday.

"Sure!" I say, actually enthusiastic at the idea of doing something to occupy my mind.

I race her to the dining room, where we push the table and chairs up against the walls, leaving a good ten by ten metre square of floor. Mum leaves the room, and comes back with a kitchen glove.

"Umm…" I'm startled, a glove?

"Yes, it's like capture the flag. I will have this glove shoved under my belt. You, have to attack me, and without actually causing any harm, provide deadly blows. I will act accordingly, you have to get the glove. Understand?" I nod, laughing, we used to sometimes do this at home when I was little, but never in a violent demeanour.

The next hour is spent playing over and over. I'm a lot stronger and deadlier than Mum expected, so I win the first few rounds easily, but then she steps up, and it becomes so much harder. Then we switch over, and I get to begin with the flag. I always win at this bit, cause I am actually quite good at evading. Time flies as we play, and soon it is 11:50.

"Shit, we have to pack up before we're caught," startles Mum. We lost track of time, and if we're caught fighting… Jason's head pops into my thoughts, and I shake my head. 'Get out Jason!' I think, he really needs to disappear.

We make good time cleaning up, and literally just after the last chair is put back in place, the door bursts open, and in come three, brightly coloured little elves.

**Oopsies, I sorta forgot all about you guys :'( I'm sorry, but IT'S NOW HOLIDAYS! OMG, I'm soooooo happy. Heeheehee, I'll be updating this a lot more often, but Together Forever will be put on hold. Also, I've joined Fiction Press (the non-fanfiction version of this) so I can upload a story that came to me in a dream (it happens a lot, trust me…) so yeah, my name is still 'Minnie 2910' so I hope you can find me and read my new story when I upload it.**

**Please review!**

**xx Minnie xx**


End file.
